i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Soil Demon Emperor
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = Han Shan | Titles = Demon Emperor | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = Ji Clan Ancestor | Cod = Battle injuries | Age = | Species = Greater Demon | Gender = | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = Ji Clan | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Han Shan Bridge Soul | Occupation = Demon Emperor of the Demon Immortal Sect Creator of the Bridge of Immortality | Affiliation = Demon Immortal Sect | Sect = Demon Immortal Sect | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 4, Chapter 471 (First mentioned) | Manhua = | Book = Book 4 | Appearsin = Mentioned but no appearances | Quotation = According to the legend, long, long ago, even before Cultivators existed, a land mass was born that was completely white and infinitely cold. Eventually, countless years ago, when Cultivators were just beginning to appear in the Ninth Mountain, it gained consciousness. However, as the land of Frost soil expanded, it eventually… turned into a person. He swept over the Ninth Mountain and Sea for countless years, and was known as… the Frost Soil Demon! Eventually, he came to be called an Emperor…. The Frost Soil Demon Emperor! | Speaker = Zhou Zhixiang on the legend of the Frost Soil Demon Emperor | Book# = 4 | Chapter# = 473 | ChapterName = Frost Soil Success! | Introduction = The Frost Soil Demon Emperor is one of the deceased characters in I Shall Seal the Heavens and the one who created the Bridge of Immortal Treading, otherwise known as the Bridge of Immortality. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = At a time when cultivators are only just starting to appear in the Ninth Mountain, it eventually gained consciousness. As the Frost soil continually expanded, it soon became a person. A person that soon came to be known as the Frost Soil Demon Emperor. He would eventually rise to become one of the Three Great Demon Emperors of Demon Immortal Sect. | History = He died in battle against the Ji Clan Ancestor. His corpse was then transformed into one of the Immortal Bestowal Daises on South Heaven. His Immortal Divinity was refined into one of the Ji Clan's Nine Treasures, the Frost Lamp. His disciples and his entire bloodline were refined into the Frigid River, which never freezes over. His last will was for his clone Han Shan to become a Bridge Soul. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:True Immortal Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Ancient Demon Immortal Sect/Characters Category:Greater Demon